Twins With Matching Scars
by HP2020
Summary: It's 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' but with a twist. In this tale, Harry Potter isn't born into the world alone, but with a twin sister. The Twins-Who-Lived. Rating T for teen to be safe. Please review, your feedback helps. THIS STORY ISN'T ABAN
1. A Boring Yet Necessary Introduction

The Potter Twins

 **A/N: I'm not sure how common this type of fanfic is, but I've always wondered how the story would be different if Harry had a sister or brother. Enjoy! Note that things aren't going to exactly follow the plot in** _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_ **, with the additional character and all.**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything, I'm just a muggle messing around with her characters.**

Chapter 1: The Boring Yet Necessary Introduction

At number four, Privet Drive, there lived the Durselys. On the surface, they were perfectly normal. There was Mrs. Petunia Dursely, head of the gardening society; Mr. Vernon Dursely, director of the Grunnings firm; and their son, Dudley Dursely, who was going off to Smelting soon. Yes, their life was almost perfect, if it wasn't for the two nuisances they were forced to take care of: Harry and Harriet Potter.

Harry and Harriet's parents had died in a car crash when they were young, according to their quite mean Aunt Petunia. So, Petunia being their mother's sister and the closest relative, the twins were turned over to the unwelcoming family. The children, ever since they were old enough, had been assigned as the household maids. Harry and Harriet, in all the ten years they had lived with the Durselys had never understood what they had done to be deserving of such ill treatment. Yet, they begrudgingly took their roles, because really, what else were they to do?

One day, while Harriet was washing the dishes after breakfast, and Harry dried and stacked them away, they heard the ring of the doorbell, announcing that the mail had come.

"Girl!" came Vernon's booming voice, "Go get the mail!"

Harriet rolled her eyes at Harry, who gave a quiet laugh and took over doing the dishes.

The young girl walked to the door and picked up the pile of mail. Usually she didn't even sort through the letters, not really caring about the Durselys bills and postcards from friends. Today however, a small letter covered in beautiful green ink with _her_ brother's name on it, caught her eye.

 _Who would write a letter to Harry?_ She thought as she picked up the envelope. Imagine her surprise when underneath that mysterious letter was a similar one, with her name on it!

"What is taking so long?" Mrs. Dursely shrieked from the living room.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the two letters and put them in the cupboard that her and her brother shared. She quickly sorted through the rest, making sure that none of the other mail was addressed to her or Harry. Finding none, she quickly ran to living room and handed the stack of letters to a very angry Petunia Dursely.

"The next time," growled Mrs. Dursely, "that I ask for you to get the mail, do not take all day! I have things to do. Now go make yourself useful!"

"Yes, ma'am." Harriet said sarcastically, before leaving to rejoin her brother.

Mrs. Dursely looked with disdain at the retreating figure of the child.

 _She looks just like her mother._ The woman thought scornfully, then sadly, absently thought, _Just like Lily._

It was true. Just like how Harry took after his father with the jet black hair, and lanky, wiry build (although it was a little more on the thin side, due to the fact that Petunia didn't feed the unwanted brother and sister as generously as she did her husband and son); Lily resembled her mother with her flaming red hair and charismatic, loving, nature. However, Harry had their mother's striking green eyes while Harriet's eyes were a beautiful hazel color, just like James's Potter. Anyone could see that these were James's and Lily's children, except for the children themselves, who had no idea what their parents looked like. Petunia didn't keep pictures of the accursed Potter clan around.

 **The more you review, the more chapters I'll write! Honestly, I'll write more chapters anyway, because I, myself, really want to see where this story ends up. I never know, until I start typing. But you're reviews will make my life just that much sweeter! Tell me, what am I doing right? What am I doing wrong? You'll see more interaction and get to really meet Harry's sister later, I promise. Also, sorry if you don't like her name, I'm not good at nomenclature. I thought it would be cute for the twins to have similar names, because why not? I hope you witches and wizards liked it.**


	2. The Emerald Letter

The Potter Twins

 **A/N: AN IMPORTANT EDIT WAS MADE ON THE LAST PARAGRAGH OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. In that edit, I go over their scars, you already know about Harry's, but I wrote about Harriet's in there too. So, please go back and re-read just the last paragraph if you haven't already seen it. Sorry for editing after publishing.**

 **I will be taking a few things here and there straight from the text. I'll most likely be doing the same thing in future chapters.**

 **Just for a heads-up, I'd like to note that I will not always write notes like these before every chapter, only if I have something important to write. Also, I will not write disclaimers before every chapter, I'm sure everyone knows that I don't own anything Harry Potter related. With that said….enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Emerald Letter ( **A/N: Can anyone guess the hidden pun in this title?** )

The bright morning proceeded into a warm afternoon. Today the twins were ordered to clean up the garden in the backyard. Harry was busy picking weeds, and trimming flowers, while Harriet pruned and watered Mrs. Dursely's prized rose beds.

"The top three priorities of Mrs. Petunia Dursely," began Harry with a grin, "One, spoil her little Dudley-kin."

Harriet giggled, pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Two," he continued, "Make sure her garden looks nice." He yanked a tangle of weeds from between two plants. "And three, make our lives hell."

At this point Harriet was out right laughing, gardening tools laid aside. Harry took a small break, laughing along as well.

Their fun was soon ended, as the youngest Dursely strode out onto the patio.

"Tell me what's so funny." He demanded, as he licked- no, attacked- his ice cream cone.

"Oh, nothing." Harriet said, straightening up and resuming her work. "Heat exhaustion, you know. Makes people go crazy."

"You are always crazy."

"You are always a pig." The fiery red head muttered. Harry chuckled.

"What did you say you little-?"

"Oh go eat bugs, Dudley!" snapped the irritated, young girl, who gave her annoying cousin a death glare.

She knew she would have to pay for the consequences of that remark. She knew she'd probably get a long and loud lecture from her Uncle. Or her chores extended by her Aunt. What she was not expecting however, was for her wish to come true. The delicious vanilla ice cream on the chubby boy's cone was replaced with a dozen spiders, who started to crawl and scatter out of the cone and down Dudley's arm. The spoiled kid screamed, and jumped from foot to foot, as if the ground had turned to lava. The bugs crawled down his arm, past his rather large stomach and legs, reaching the ground and going in different directions from there.

The confused twins jumped up in surprise. The trio was soon joined by a panicked Mr. and Mrs. Dursely, having heard their boy's screams.

Like her son, Petunia shrieked when she saw the last of the bugs crawling down Dudley's legs and scuttling around her garden.

"Dudley! Dudley are you alright?!" the middle aged woman screamed. She ran over to her son, who was now spider-free and patted him gingerly for any injuries.

Vernon, however, turned on the other two children.

"Which one of you did it?" he asked in a voice so angry, that it came out in a whisper. Harriet felt that it was worse than his regular yelling.

"We didn't do anything!" Harry protested. "How could we-?"

But the young boy's protests only enraged him further.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU ATTACKED MY SON?" Mr. Dursely bellowed.

Harriet knew that she had to say something. The twins had been in situations like this before. One would accidently drop a dish, or spill a cup of tea, maybe forget to take the trash out. The simplest of offences had the direst consequences. The worst punishments, however, came when…strange things happened and Harry or Harriet were always found at the scene of the crime.

Once, on Dudley's 8th birthday, they all went to the zoo. The twins were only allowed to come since Mr. and Mrs. Dursely couldn't find anyone else to baby sit. One minute, Harry was there, hanging around the boa constrictor display, while Harriet checked out some interesting lizards, and the next, there was a wild snake on the loose and Harry was charged guilty. He had to stay in the cupboard for 2 days, with no meals. Well, of course, Harriet snuck him food, but the Durselys didn't know that.

Harriet had a feeling that this would be like that incident of two years ago. She knew that she'd have to stand up and take the blame, or Harry would do so for her.

"I did it." Harriet grimly announced. She had no idea what had happened or how, but she didn't want to further anger Uncle Vernon. At least this way, the attention was on her and not Harry.

Petunia gave a horrified gasp, Vernon glared and pointed a threating finger at her, and Dudley wailed.

"Oh, boy." Harry sighed.

"Go. Into. The. Cupboard. Now!" Vernon wheezed angrily.

Harriet dejectedly walked into the house.

"And don't come out until I say so!" he shouted out after her.

After a long day of Mr. and Mrs. Dursely's yelling and strenuous chores, Harry resided to the tiny room he and his sister had grown up in for the past 10 years.

"Here," he handed her a half of a cold turkey sand which, wrapped up in a napkin. "Sorry, that was the best I could do. Dudley was glaring at me all through the meal."

"Was your dinner the other half?"

Harry wisely chose not to say anything, knowing that the truth would only make her mad. It always hurt them to see each other go hungry. However, his silence answered her question anyways.

"Eat it Harry. Consider it my apology for leaving you with the rest of the gardening work."

"You had to sit in this cramped hole for the rest of the day."

"Actually, it was quite nice, this is the closest I've ever come to a vacation." She joked, but her smile turned more into a grimace. She shoved the small dinner at her brother.

"I'm not hungry, besides boys need more food than girls. Eat, Harry."

Harry knew that if they kept arguing, they might wake up the others. Also, he _was_ starving. It had taken a great deal of restraint not to finish off the sand which at the dinner table. Especially as he watched the Durselys feast on steaming chicken and rice. But, even though she tried to hide it, he could see his sister look at the bread and turkey for a little too long for someone who wasn't hungry. He split the half into two parts and gave her one.

"You need to eat too." He said. "Consider it a compromise."

Harriet succumbed, her stomach was growling. "Thanks."

"You don't need to-"

"Shut up and eat you're sand which." Harriet lightly ordered. Harry laughed, but obeyed his sister.

Harry eyed the sand which. Made with slightly moldy bread and cold, probably expired, turkey. Really, it was a pathetic excuse for a dinner, whole sand which or half. Harry thought back to earlier that evening, before dinner …

 _Harry walked into the kitchen, the smell of the fat chicken lying on the table making his stomach rumble. He'd be sure to steal some for Harriet later. He felt guilty actually, for sitting at the table getting ready to enjoy this meal while-_

" _What do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon said. He'd notice the boy nearly drooling over the chicken. Working all day in the heat, without even a break for lunch, he was starving by now._

" _I'm getting ready for dinner..?"_

" _Like you're going to eat our food after that stunt you and your sister pulled today." Aunt Petunia said scornfully. "Go make a sand which, and don't try to make any extras for her."_

 _Harry, not even shocked by the cruelty of his Aunt and Uncle anymore, got up and did as he was told._

Harry brought himself back to the present with a rueful shake of his head.

He had been so preoccupied in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized his sister was staring at him. _Harry needs more food._ She thought absently. _He's so thin._

As aforementioned, Harry was quite thin, same as Harriet. They didn't look desperately malnourished, but a few extra meals would do them good. Dudley's old baggy clothes didn't help his appearance either. Fortunately, Harriet got new clothes, only because Dudley didn't have a sister. But Petunia made sure her clothes weren't anything special either. 

But saying thoughts like that would make the atmosphere even more depressing, so the hazel eyed girl decided to bring up a different topic.

"I had another dream last night. The one with lots of green light and the weird voice. Did you?"

Harry quickly swallowed his mouthful of slightly old bread and turkey. "Mine was different this time. I dreamt I was on a flying motorcycle."

Harriet opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's a new one."

"Yeah."

Every now and then, Harry and Harriet would have dreams. Not your regular dream, they both agreed. But…odd dreams. They felt so realistic, but made no sense. They could only confide in each other. They didn't even have school friends. Dudley and his gang made sure of that.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

Harriet absently twirled a lock of her flaming red hair. "What happened today? How did those spiders...?" she trailed off, not really needing to finish.

Harry froze. Never before did he feel so clueless. "I really don't know."

They quickly finished their dinner, but before Harry pulled the cord to the lamp, Harriet remembered the letters. Not that she ever really forgot, but it had been on the back burner all day, since she hadn't wanted to tell Harry where one of the Dursely's might overhear.

"Harry!" Harriet shout whispered, quickly sitting up and grabbing two envelopes from the one shelf in the cupboard she daily hit her head on.

"What? What's that?" Asked the bespectacled boy, eyeing the mail.

"I don't know," she replied as she handed Harry the letter with his name on it, "that's what we're going to find out."

"When did you-"

"When I got the rest of the mail, that's why-"

"-You got yelled at for taking so long?"

She nodded.

"Why are you just now showing me this? Why didn't you read it earlier-?"

"-And let _them_ find out?" she asked incredulously.

Harry paused for a moment, considering the scenario that would have panned out if Harriet presented their uncle and aunt with a letter addressed to their hated niece and nephew.

"Good call." He finally agreed.

Harriet Potter hadn't really had a chance to take a good look at the front of the letter before. She had been so shocked that she had gotten mail that she didn't even think to actually read it. But now all she could do was stare at the beautiful green handwriting. **(Taken from** _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_ **by J. K. Rowling, with, minor changes.)** It was addressed to Ms. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harriet gasped and looked up at Harry, who was wearing an equally shocked look, after reading a quite similar address on his envelope.

"Who...?" Harriet started, but then drifted off, not even knowing exactly what to ask. They even exchanged their envelopes, just to be sure they were looking at the same thing. She paused to collect herself, and then in a controlled whisper (as she didn't think this was the best time to wake up any sleeping aunts, uncles, or cousins) asked, "Is this a prank?"

"It can't be, Petunia and Vernon wouldn't waste their time on messing with us-"

Harriet snorted. "They do enough of that already."

"-and Dudley isn't smart enough for such a prank..." Harry continued.

"One of his friends' maybe?"

"They're all stupid."

The red head laughed, but then quickly covered her mouth. For the next few moments the children listened in dead silence for the sound of anyone coming near their door. After a long minute, they both took a breath of relief, and then continued their conversation.

"Okay, but it has to be one of them. Who else knows where we sleep? For that matter, who else knows where we _live_? " the young girl nervously questioned.

Harry had no answer to that, clearly stunted.

"Well, we might as well open it right?" he said. "See who went through all this trouble."

"Yeah…" the girl stared at the envelope doubtfully. "You first."

"Ladies first." Said Harry mockingly.

"You're the guy."

"And?"

"Boys are supposed to be braver." She retorted.

"What is so brave about opening-"

But the twins were interrupted by the tiny door being wrenched open by Mrs. Dursely, who was annoyed by all the whispering she had heard.

"What is going-" she abruptly stopped as her eyes fell on the two unopened letters in each of the twins hands.

She quickly snatched Harry's and then gasped.

"Vernon! Vernon!"

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"What are you doing?" Harriet asked indignantly. "Do you know who sent us that-?"

"Shut up child, and go to bed!" Mrs. Dursely snapped, as Mr. Dursely thundered down the steps.

Mrs. Dursely took Harriet's letter as well, ignoring her protests. She then proceeded to close and bolt the door. The twins heard whispers from the other side and each pressed one ear against the wall separating them between their obviously aggravated aunt and grumpy uncle.

"Look at these letters, read it!" they heard Mrs. Dursely's shrill whisper and the sound of crushing paper as Mrs. Dursely presumably shoved the papers at Mr. Dursely.

"What's this?" Came the gruff reply. They heard a pause, quickly followed by a gasp. "Is this-?"

"-Yes! Just like…" But then the married couple seemed to have realized that two pairs of prying ears were almost most definitely eavesdropping.

Mrs. Dursely banged her fist against the door. "Go to bed!" she yelled again. They then heard her stalking off, followed by the lumbering footsteps of her husband. Along with the sound of their aunt and uncle walking away, the twins heard the couple's hurried and nervous whispers.

"That was…" Harry started, but soon trailed off, not even knowing where to begin.

"I know, right?" sighed Harriet, knowing exactly what her brother meant.

A few moments of heavy silence, Harry began again. This time, he spoke with determination. "We need to get that letter."

"I know…but how? Why did she look at it like that?" queried Harriet, remembering Mrs. Dursely's look of horror and shock.

Harry slumped over, the excitement from the unexpected mail quickly leaving him. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Let's try to figure this out in the morning, yeah?"

"Right…yeah, tomorrow we'll figure this out…" she said, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night." Harry said as he pulled the cord to the over head lamp, enclosing them in darkness.

 **A/N: I've never spent so much time writing a story before! But I was really pushing myself today because I'm going to** _ **try**_ **to post one chapter a day. However, as the story goes on and the plot becomes more complicated, as well as my vacation soon coming to an end and my schedule becomes busier, I really doubt that. We'll just have to see how things go. Writing the story is the easy part, but editing is a pain. Every time I edited this chapter, I wanted to add more and more. I'll just have to save it for later. Hope you liked it! Please, stay tuned, and review.**


	3. AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**A/N: So in chapter two, I wrote a note in the beginning saying that there was an edit mad in the last paragraph. But even though an edit** _ **was**_ **made, for some reason it's not showing. At least, I can't see it when I look up this story on my phone or laptop. So, since this was edit was a very crucial point to the story, I'm writing it here:**

It was true. Just like how Harry took after his father with the jet black hair, and lanky, wiry build (although it was a little more on the thin side, due to the fact that Petunia didn't feed the unwanted brother and sister as generously as she did her husband and son); Harriet resembled her mother with her flaming red hair and charismatic, loving, nature. However, Harry had their mother's striking green eyes while Harriet's eyes were a beautiful hazel color, just like James's Potter. **The only difference between them and their parents, was the odd scar they both had. Harry had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, while Harriet had a similar one, yet placed on the side of her neck. Scars from the car crash, they were told.** Besides that, anyone could see that these were James's and Lily's children, except for the children themselves, who had no idea what their parents looked like. Petunia didn't keep pictures of the accursed Potter clan around.


	4. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

The Potter Twins

Chapter 4: The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

Harriet and Harry were woken up the next morning by a loud banging on their cupboard door.

"Up! Up! Get up and pack your things, your switching rooms." Mrs. Dursely shouted through the door.

Harry and Harriet looked at each other in shock. As soon as Mrs. Dursely unlocked the door, Harry clambered out and asked,

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" she snapped. "You're getting Dudley's second room. When your done make breakfast."

In one trip the boy and girl brought everything they owned from the cupboard to their new room. The room was a lot bigger than the cupboard, but it was still smaller than the other rooms in the house. This was where Dudley used to keep all the toys that wouldn't fit in his bedroom. One side of the room was taken up by a bunk bed. The other held a large dresser and a desk, which they'd apparently have to share. Still, the tiny room was better than the cupboard under the stairs.

"Why are they giving us Dudley's second room?" Harriet asked as they looked around their new place. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe to distract us from the letter?"

Harriet gave an unladylike snort. "As if. C'mon, let's go." They walked downstairs into the kitchen to go make breakfast.

The Durselys and Potter children sat around the table in an uncomfortable silence. Dudley was in a sulky shock, surprised and mad that throwing a tantrum didn't get him his second room back. Mrs. Dursely was trying to appear calm, even though she was clearly nervous about something. Mr. Dursely was giving an anxious glare at the hallway, waiting for the mail to come any minute now. The other two were quietly eating, as usual.

Then the predictable doorbell ring came again, and Harry shot up to get the mail.

"Sit down!" Mr. Dursely ordered. "Go get it Dudley."

Dudley moodily stumped his way to the hall. And then shouted,

"There's a letter for Harry and Harriet! This one says, 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom-"

Harry, Harriet, and Uncle Vernon leapt up from the table and ran to the hallway. Soon, the four were in a wrestling match for the letter. In the end, Mr. Dursely was gasping for breath and clutching the two pieces of mail.

"Go to the cupboard- I mean, bedroom." He wheezed at the twins.

They both solemnly walked up the stairs.

"Tomorrow," Harry said as he shut the door behind them, "I'm going to wait for the mail man, early in the morning. I'll get to the mail first this time." He spoke with a determined air.

"Oh, you mean this mail?" Harriet casually asked as she pulled out two crumpled letters from her jacket. Harry stared at her in shock, as she grinned.

"What-how-when…?" Harry stuttered.

"There weren't two letters, there were four. I noticed this while we were fighting. So, I quickly stuffed this in my jacket, and the rest of you didn't even realize! Brilliant, right?"

"Brilliant? You're bloody amazing!" Harry exclaimed. He was ecstatic. They would open the letter without hesitating this time. Harriet handed him his letter.

"On three." Harry said.

"One," she said.

Harry swallowed, "Two,"

Simultaneously they said, "Three" as they ripped opened the similar looking envelopes.

Harry looked down at the mysterious piece of paper. It read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up at Harriet who was already staring at him.

Harriet shook he head. "This can't be true. 'We await your owl'?"

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Well…." Harry could see that she didn't completely disbelieve it. "Do you?"

Harry thought over what he was going to say very carefully. "It would explain the…bug incident."

"It…it could also explain why you're hair always grows right back the next day after one of Aunt Petunia's awful haircuts." She said, then paused. "And the dreams… maybe they weren't dreams." She added, after some thought.

"And remember what happened at Dudley's 8th birthday? At the zoo?"

"So you think you really did make the glass disappear?" Harriet's eyes went big.

She dropped the letter and began pacing around the room.

"There has to be someone we could talk to about this right? I mean, you think we could honestly be… _wizards_?"

Harry feebly joked, "Well, you'd be a witch."

Harriet glared at him, and continued pacing.

Harry ran his hands through his hair.

"How about we take a walk to the park? Get out the house?" he suggested. Harriet nodded in agreement.

Harriet carefully folded the letters back up and put them in her pocket. They quietly left the house, not wanting to be held back by any of the Durselys. The brother and sister kept talking about the odd predicament they were in as they walked down the street. Harriet pulled out her letter to look at it again.

"There's another piece of paper here." She said as she sorted through the mail. They both bent their heads over the piece of paper, stopping right there in the middle of the sidewalk. They read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _Glass or crystal phials_

 _Telescope set_

 _Brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry and Harriet looked up at each other.

"I don't think anyone is creative enough to make this up." Said Harry.

An old lady, with grizzled gray hair held up in a hairnet called out to them,

"Hello, dears!"

They both turned towards the house they had stopped in front of to inspect the odd school list. It was Mrs. Figg, their neighbor that sometimes baby-sat them. She loved to show them her many, _many_ pictures of all her cats.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg!" Harriet called. Harry waved.

"What's that you got there?" The elderly lady said, as she walked up to them. She was wringing her hands, as if she was nervous about something.

"Oh, this?" Harriet said as she held up the two letters. She gave a bright, cheery, smile. "It's nothing." She quickly stuffed the letters back in her pocket. She always was the better liar.

The old lady looked at them, as if she was debating something. She seemed to have made a decision, however, as she took a deep breath and said,

"No, I know what it is. It's your Hogwarts letter, isn't it?"

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't want to do the thing where they get hundreds of letters, Mr. Dursely goes mad, and they go to a cave where they're met by Hagrid. J.K Rowling made a great story, by this is a different story, and I've tried copying straight off her plot and throwing in Harriet's name, but that didn't work. Looking at other 'Potter Twins' fanfiction, lot of authors did that, and that's interesting too, but I want this story to be different. That is why it's taken me so long to write chapter three. While trying to do the regular, common version, I just got a lot of writers block. But the way I did the chapter now was fun and easy to write. I really hope it was just as fun to read. More to come soon!**


	5. A Trip to Mrs Figg's House

Chapter 4: A Trip to Mrs. Figg's House

"Let's go inside, yes?" the kind baby sitter asked.

The twins were both stunned. How could their boring old neighbor, with the dozens of cats, know about Hogwarts?

"Come now, I'm sure you both have many questions. I knew as soon I saw you carrying an envelope," she said looking at Harriet, "what it must be. I'd recognize that green ink and red seal anywhere." she said in a wistful tone. "But we can't talk about it out here."

They followed her along the narrow side walk. Mrs. Figg, old as she may be, kept a very neat lawn. The sun shone on her fresh green grass and had beautiful patches of yellow lilies and white freesia.

They hesitantly followed her into the cozy, two storied house. It was just like all the other houses at Privet Drive, but the inside was much more welcoming than the Dursely's. Their Aunt Petunia liked to keep everything in order at her house, so the place was always very organized, and so clean it was almost as sterile as a hospital. Mrs. Figg's home, however, felt comfortable. The only problem with it, as you could see once you walked into the living room, was that it was strewn with cats. There were half a dozen the last time Harry and Harriet had come over. They all jumped down from their posts on windowsills, couches, and tables to meet Harriet.

Harriet loved animals, she was always very gentle and caring with them. She had an especial favorite for cats, and it was always a sore spot for her that Mrs. Dursely wouldn't let her have one.

"Would either of you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." They answered in unison.

"Alright…uh, let's take a seat then." She had gotten back into her nervous habit of wringing her hands.

They each took a seat at once of the overstuffed, peach colored couches. The Potter twins, facing Mrs. Figg.

"So…err…you're an uh..." Harry began awkwardly. He had no idea how to begin a conversation like this.

"I'm a Squib."

At the same time the young children said, "A what?"

Mrs. Figg gave a knowing smile.

"A 'Squib' is someone who was born into a wizard family but has no magic in them. I'm as useful as any other ordinary Muggle."

Harriet immediately asked, "What's a Muggle?"

"Muggles are all non-wizards and witches."

Harry thought about this for a moment. "Like…the Durselys?"

"Yes, precisely." She said slightly frowning. The Durselys were the kind of people that could make you upset even thinking about them.

"But…a witch? I'm a… I'm a witch? Those evil, ugly, green hags?" Harriet picked up a sleeping Whiskers from her lap and placed him on the couch.

"Harriet, I thought we established that this is seriously happening."

"I know but… it's so sudden!"

"I know dear, it's a lot to handle." The old lady got up and gave the frazzled young girl a hug. "Do you want to come back another time to finish talking about this?"

Harriet shook her head. The hug made her slightly uncomfortable, since she wasn't used to caring touches like that. "Harry can ask the questions, I'll just sit here, hyperventilating." She sat back next to her brother, who gave her knee an awkward pat. Mrs. Figg plopped back in her armchair.

"Were our parents wizards?" The raven haired young boy asked.

"Yes...they were. They-" She abruptly paused, and once more began to look uncomfortable. Her face turned somber. "They didn't really die in a car accident either."

Harriet gasped. Harry went still.

"Ten years back, there was an evil wizard. He went to Hogwarts too."

"Why would they let an evil wizard into Hogwarts, a place full of kids?"

"Well, he wasn't always bad you see. But then when he graduated he got very…well, awful. He started getting followers. Some followed him because they were so scared of his power. Some just wanted a piece of it. Others he controlled with magic. It was a dark time, not knowing who to trust." The elderly lady gave a shiver as she recollected all these things.

"This seems like an important story, but what does it have to do with our parents?"

Mrs. Figg snapped back out of her far away gaze. "Oh, yes of course. Okay, well, uh…This man-"

"What was his name?" Harry interrupted.

"Almost everyone calls him 'You-Know-Who'. Saying his name still makes me feel scared… even after all these years."

"Was he _that_ awful?" Harriet asked, speaking for the first time since sitting down in a stupefied shock, quietly taking in all of the unbelievable information.

"Worse than you could possibly imagine. Any who, James and Lily were amazing wizards, and actively fought against V-V-Voldemort. There I said it. Most likely because of that, one day he came to your house- Godric's Hollow." She again, took a long pause. She cleared her throat and continued telling the sad tale to her enraptured audience.

"He killed your parents. Then, he tried to kill you two too…but the spell…backfired? No one really knows, but you two did something that defeated him. No one has heard of him for ten years."

As Mrs. Figg's story came to a close, the twins were both struck with a memory-for they were sure it was memories now and not odd dreams- a bright, vivid, flash of green, accompanied by a cruel, high-pitched, laugh.

"The two of you are very famous in our world. Everyone has grown up hearing your story." Said Mrs. Figg, as she watched the young kids' reactions.

Harry slowly got up, followed by Harriet. He hollowly said,

"Thank you for telling us. I think we should go home now. How do we get to-"

"-Hagrid-he works at Hogwarts-will be picking you up soon. He'll take you on a trip to Diagon Alley to get your school things. I'll walk you out."

The trio exited the living room, and Mrs. Figg stopped at her doorway, watching them walk back down the street to the Dursely's house.

"Poor kids." She mumbled to a grey and black striped kitten. The cat seemed to purr in agreement.


	6. New Story

Twins With Matching Scars

 **Yes, another boring note. But this is an important one. I am NOT abandoning this story, I'm ending it and making a sequel. I really didn't like writing Harry and Harriet Potter as eleven year olds. So I'm going to make a sequel where they are 15 in their 5** **th** **year of Hogwarts. For my followers who are reading this now, I hope you read the next story too. It will be much better, I'm sure.  
**

 **The new story will be called, 'Troublesome Twins'. Coming soon!**


End file.
